


Clandestine

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are best kept between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Red Swan Queen Week](http://heckyeahredswanqueen.tumblr.com/tagged/rsqweek), prompt "forbidden love".

It’s a secret - it _has_ to be. Ruby visits Regina’s home under the cover of darkness, stops by the police station when she knows Emma is working alone. Catching quiet moments as they can, here and there, soft kisses and whispered promises for the next time all three of them can be together.

Sometimes Ruby wants to scream, wants to grab people on the street and _shake_ them. Tell them all the truth, that she loves Regina, that she loves Emma. That Regina and Emma both love each other, and that they love Ruby right back.

She doesn’t, though. Too many people in Storybrooke look at her in this particular way that sets Ruby’s teeth on edge. Before the curse broke, they sneered down their noses at her, the girl with too much bare skin and too many ideas about life outside of their quiet town.

Ruby threatened to leave everyday, and Granny always scoffed at her. But Ruby _meant_ it, every time. She went to bed each night plotting her escape; it was the curse that made forget her plans by morning.

Then the curse broke, and people went from looking at her like she was a pest to looking at her like she was a _menace_. The werewolf girl, the monster they warned their children about, daring to live her life where they could see her.

There are decent people in Storybrooke, of course. Mary Margaret, David, Belle - Ruby does have friends, _good_ friends. But much of the rest of the population were distrusting of magic _before_ they spent decades trapped in a miserable curse; they’re even more paranoid now.

Ruby can never quite forget how easy it was for King George to rile them into a mob, intent on her blood.

And the truth is that she can live with all that. The rumours, the muttered comments, the averted eyes. Let them see her, let them judge her.

But don’t let them judge what she has with Regina and Emma. Don’t let them try to sully it with their gossip and their narrowed eyes. Ruby couldn’t stand it; her love for Regina and Emma feels too sacred, like something that has to be protected at all costs.

And they _would_ judge, if they knew. The Evil Queen who has to prove every single day that she’s no longer the woman who tortured them all for fun. The Saviour who rescued them all and now gets blamed for opening the town up to a new world of dangers. And Ruby, the girl who turns into a wolf.

Ruby doesn’t understand how anybody could look at what they’ve found together and deem it _wrong_. For the first time in far too long, Ruby feels like she _belongs_ somewhere, like she’s found a home in their arms. 

They both kiss her, gentle and loving, hard and hungry, and Ruby always melts into the touch. Her heart throbs; she can’t stop smiling. And Regina and Emma, who both have so much stress in their lives, so many problems, so many villains out for their heads, are the same - their faces light up when the three of them are together. 

Ruby feels sorry for the people who would judge them, shame them, reject them. She can't imagine anyone so close-minded could ever find the happiness that she has.

Well, if it has to be a secret, Ruby has to admit that it’s a damn good one. And after all, it’s always the forbidden fruit that tastes the sweetest.


End file.
